In the wood processing industry, it is common for modern planers to operate at speeds of 3000 feet per minute. It is known to position a speed reduction belt assembly in front of such a planer, or other processing machine of a similar type, in order to receive an elongated article, such as a plank of wood, as it exits the processing machine in order to slow down the planed wooden plank.
A speed reduction belt assembly typically provides a continuous surface traveling at a lower speed in order to receive the wooden planks as they exit the planer and thereby reduce the speed of the planks so that they may be transferred for further processing, or stacked for storage or shipping.
Typically, a conventional speed reduction belt assembly normally consists of a continuous belt that rotates around a pair of end pulleys, and a frame which supports this assembly. The belt is typically several feet in width and the belt assembly can be up to 30 feet in length.
It is further known to adjust the horizontal angle, the height and the inclination of a speed reduction belt assembly, with respect to the planer, in order to optimize the reception and deceleration of the planks. Improperly received planks can collide or land on each other and cause jams and equipment breakdowns, resulting in lost production and costly delays. Such adjustments are usually made by hand or with the aid of additional pushing or lifting machinery, which can be burdensome as speed reduction belt assemblies are large, cumbersome and difficult to position.
In view of the above, there is therefore a need for an improved adjustment system for a speed reduction belt assembly whose orientation and alignment are easily adjustable.